<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wouldn't Do That by FandomStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313433">I Wouldn't Do That</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar'>FandomStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Assumptions, Confused Merlin (Merlin), Established Relationship, Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Infidelity Assumed But Not True, M/M, Merthur Week 2020, Misunderstandings, Upset Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:56:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merthur Week 2020 Day 5 - "Any other lies left to tell me?" + Angst<br/>Merlin just wanted a quiet evening with Arthur. As it turns out, Arthur heard something he couldn't unhear, leaving Merlin to deal with the aftermath.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merthur Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066877</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merthur Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Wouldn't Do That</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hate that I'm having to post this today! But regardless, I hope you all have a great day outside of this fic and merry Christmas to those of you celebrating!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At the end of long, tiring days, all Merlin wants to do is spend time snuggling with his lover. Unfortunately, he can count the amount of times that happens per month on one hand. It was one such day, that Merlin was sat absently smoothing out soon-to-be-unsmoothed bedsheets when Arthur stormed in, fury written across his face. Merlin jumped to his feet, ready to calm the king, before finding himself dumbstruck by the realisation that Arthur’s anger was directed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>he hissed. “I know you lied about having magic. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought it possible that you would lie to me about anything else! It seems I was wrong. So, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merlin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, any other lies you have left to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I’ve had no reason to lie to you since telling you about my magic.” Merlin told him plainly, his voice holding his promise of truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s glare didn’t fade, but Merlin didn’t back down, knowing that would only make Arthur believe him less and increase his anger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t bother covering up for yourself, I know what you did.” Arthur said, voice dangerously low.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperately, Merlin racked his memory for anything he could have done, but came up with null.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but Arthur I can’t think of anything I could have possibly done that I haven’t told you about,” he replied. “I mean… me and Gwen ate half a cake yesterday afternoon…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop it, Merlin! Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop it!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Arthur yelled, seemingly unaware of the tears gathering at his eyes. “I know you’ve been unfaithful, so just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stop pretending I don’t!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin let his jaw drop, as his lover let out a single sob before covering his mouth with a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur,” he whispered, gently taking hold of one of Arthur’s hands. “Arthur, I promise you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I promise</span>
  </em>
  <span> you that I have never even looked at anyone the way I do you since I first met you.” He squeezed Arthur’s hand lightly. “If you need me to, I’ll say the same thing under a truth charm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur let himself be guided to sit on his bed as he sobbed openly. Needing to comfort him in some physical way, Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur and let him cry into his chest. He lowered his lips to blonde hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What made you think that I would ever do that to you?” he softly asked, not expecting an answer until he asked again later.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ozan,” Arthur murmured. “He was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>boasting</span>
  </em>
  <span> about an encounter he’d supposedly had with, with-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With me?” Merlin said, finishing Arthur’s sentence and getting a nod for his effort. “Ozan. I don’t even know who that is, let alone had any kind of encounter with him that comes anywhere close to ours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur chuckled a little hysterically. “He’s one of my knights. Not new, but he hasn’t been around long either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Sounds like I do a good thing, not spending time with knights I didn’t know before they were knighted. You and Leon being the exceptions.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked up at him as though he’d only just been given that information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t, do you?” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smile, Merlin shook his head. Arthur’s eyes widened at the realisation that he’d probably ruined all of Merlin’s plans for the evening by getting so upset and angry at him for something he didn’t even do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arthur, don’t you dare apologise.” Merlin firmly said, as though reading his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright,” Arthur agreed. “But you’re not leaving this bed until absolutely necessary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin laughed, allowing Arthur to feel it vibrate through his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my lord</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Merlin teased, kissing his forehead. “But I get to choose breakfast.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sliding them to lie curled together on the mattress, Arthur laughed sleepily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, Merlin.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>